Modern golf club heads—particularly driver-type golf club heads—are often designed to maximize distance. Various aspects of the golf club head may also be altered, including weight and placement of weight throughout the head, including reduction in thickness of various walls and components of the golf club head. However, golf club heads of the current design are limited by structural integrity. Some golf club designs may be light and include various placement of weight, but golf clubs may be limited in design by the ability to withstand multiple strikes with durability. As such, a weight threshold exists for golf club heads of a certain size below which the durability would be compromised.